1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a printed circuit antenna for applications in wireless electronics and, in particular, to a printed circuit antenna that has an enlarged connecting area between its connector and its substrate so that the antenna can be firmly fixed onto the electronic device.
2. Related Art
Since wireless products become very popular, users can perform wireless data transmissions without constraints from the environment. For such wireless devices such as PDA""s, mobile phones, or laptop computers, the antenna is a very important component. The quality of the antenna further has great and direct influence on the quality of wireless transmissions.
Conventional antennas, either dipole antennas or helical antennas, all occupy large space and do not satisfy the current needs and trend. Therefore, manufacturers have designed planar antennas with a fairly small volume. These are the so-called printed circuit antennas or printed antennas.
The printed antenna integrates the wireless transmission system onto a printed circuit. Therefore, not only does it have a small volume, its manufacturing cost is also very cheap. Since the printed antenna does not have a mechanical structure or other connectors, its wireless transmission reliability can be greatly enhanced.
Please refer to FIG. 1A for a conventional printed antenna, which contains an upper shell 71, a lower shell 72, a substrate 73, and a connector 74. The upper and lower shells 71, 72 cover the substrate 73. The substrate 73 contains a circuit for wireless transmissions, the circuit connecting to the substrate through the connector 74. The connector also connects an electronic device. As shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C, the side of the substrate where the connector is connected can be roughly divided into a first conductor 741 in the central part and two arc-shape second conductors 742a, 742b surrounding the central part. These two parts are insulated and have the same height. Explicitly speaking, there is a groove 743 formed on this end. The two arc-shape second conductors 742a, 742b are used for connection. Although such a design is based upon manufacturing and circuit deployment on the substrate, the connection area is nevertheless insufficient. It is very likely to break the arc-shape conductors 742a, 742b during use or assembly, imposing more costs on the manufacturing. Moreover, the connector may be loose when adjusting its angle, resulting in bad data transmission or reception quality.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, the invention provides a printed antenna that can improve the connection firmness, reduce the manufacturing cost, and enhance its reliability.
The disclosed printed antenna contains a substrate and a connector. Both surfaces of the substrate have a feed section, a feed line, and a radiation section for wireless transmissions. The connector is connected to one of the surfaces for connecting to an electronic device. The end surface of the connector connecting to the substrate has a concave annular insulating region. The annular insulating region separates the end surface into a first connecting region in the central area and a second connecting region surrounding the annular insulating region. Therefore, the conventional groove design is abandoned. The invention greatly increases the connecting area between the connector and the substrate. This can enhance the connection steadiness and avoid unexpected breakings and departures.
Moreover, the printed antenna can be further covered by a shell. In addition to a better appearance, the shell can protect the circuit printed on the substrate. The other surface of the substrate can be installed with an extension connector for connecting with an external antenna, helping achieve better communication effects.